El pasado siempre vuelve
by JimenaAlonso
Summary: Supergirl es la única con poderes, pero cinco años atrás se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a utilizarlos. El pasado regresa y con él lo que creyó olvidado. ¿Podrá un corazón roto volver a recomponerse? (AU en el que pueden aparecer personajes del universo DC más allá de Supergirl).
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen. (AU)_

 ** _Capítulo_** **1**

 **No se puede huir del pasado**

Llegó a casa pasadas las diez. Abrió la nevera y cogió un par de filetes de carne que ya estaban adobados. Sacó una sartén de tamaño medio, la colocó encima de la vitrocerámica y encendió el "fuego". Ya tenía aceite así que esperó a que calentase antes de añadir la carne. Le gustaba comprobar su temperatura con un pedazo de pan. Después le adicionaba un poco de azúcar. Un manjar prohibitivo, por eso ese día se conformaba con colocar la mano sobre la sartén. Estaba listo. El sonido del filete al freírse inundó la cocina. Mientras se hacía puso la mesa. Dos platos. Dos tenedores. Dos vasos. Le gustaba esa palabra. Dos.

—Mmm. ¡Qué bien huele!

La puerta se cerró con un ligero chirrido. El sonido de unas llaves dirigió su atención hacia la entrada. Apoyada sobre el marco una joven rubia le sonreía con dulzura.

—¿Te ha visto alguien?

—No, tranquila. Me he puesto mi capa de invisibilidad. La que me regalaste. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sara. No tiene gracia. ¿Seguro que no te han visto? —cuestionó, ganándose que la mirara con esa cara de "te preocupas demasiado" que tantas veces había visto.

—Que sí, pesada. Y si me ven, habrán visto un fantasma.

—No tiene…

Dejó la protesta en el aire. Su tendencia a minimizar la gravedad de las cosas la sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, intentar que se tomara en serio algo era igual de útil que llevar paraguas en medio de un vendaval.

—¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Qué es tan urgente? A parte de dar la vuelta a esos filetes. Se te van a quemar.

—Saben que estás aquí —disparó sin pararse a pensar si era adecuado decirlo de forma tan directa. Le dio la vuelta a la carne mientras esperaba su reacción, reacción que no llegó. Se giró para saber por qué demonios estaba tan callada. Creyó leer culpabilidad en su mirada. Sabría mentir con maestría pero sus ojos no podían engañarla.

—No has ido a verla, ¿verdad?

Sirvió la comida en los platos esperando una respuesta.

—Claro que no —dijo tajantemente. Ojalá dijeran lo mismo sus ojos.

—No me mientas. A mí no —suplicó con la voz preparada para subir varios tonos.

—Kara… Yo…Tienes que entenderlo.

Se acercó a ella como si romper la distancia física contribuyese a cortar de raíz su incipiente enfado.

—No —gritó clavando su mirada en Sara—. Eres tú la que no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué tengo que entender?

—Se supone que has huido. Estás en busca y captura. No puedes pasearte por ahí como si nada.

—Para ti es muy fácil decir eso. Tú, la señorita perfecta, que no se deja guiar por sus emociones. Pero tú eres libre. Puedes ir a un bar, a una librería sin temor a que descubran quién eres. Puedes girar en cada calle sabiendo que nadie te persigue. Ere tú la que no lo entiende.

—Me ofrecí a ocupar tu lugar —le recordó con voz temblorosa—. No tienes nada que reprocharme.

Se miraron en silencio. Esa discusión la habían tenido demasiadas veces.

—No creí que sería tan duro —confesó—. Pensé que al cambiar de identidad las cosas mejorarían. Podría rehacer mi vida. Sin embargo, el pasado sigue empeñado en joderme el futuro.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Sólo para verla?

—He dejado el trabajo —admitió algo avergonzada—. Debo varios meses de alquiler y el casero ha terminado bastante cabreado conmigo.

—Así que es eso. Necesitas dinero.

—No. Sí. Pero…

Que alguien como Sara dudara era síntoma de que algo muy grave había sucedido.

—¿Por qué lo has dejado?

—El hijo del dueño no paraba de atosigarme. Quería cenar conmigo. Estaba cansada de su insistencia así que acepté. Fue agradable conmigo pero…

—¿Pero?

—Apareció su ex - novia.

—¿Os montó un espectáculo?

—No. Quedó en shock al verme igual que yo al conocerla.

—¿Quién era?

—Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor, de los todopoderosos empresarios Luthor, la familia más poderosa de la ciudad. Los rivales de la de Kara. Sus rivales si a ella le interesara algo el negocio familiar. Aunque pareciese un cliché Lena y ella habían sido íntimas amigas años atrás. Uña y carne. El nexo que unía a dos familias gobernadas por la falsedad. Jermiah Danvers era un reconocido escritor, el cual gozaba de tanta imaginación que, al verlo, resultaba extraño que no estuviese flotando sobre el suelo. La ficción había terminado por distorsionar hasta tal punto su realidad que era incapaz de ver más allá de sus propios relatos. Kara no lo culpaba. El carácter huraño y pesimista de su madre obligaría al más alegre a cobijarse en un mundo de fantasía o a crearlo él mismo. Sin embargo, no era ella la que pasaba más tiempo moldeando la personalidad de seres inventados que la de su propia hija. De hecho, en algún momento de su infancia Kara llegó a creer que era uno más de sus personajes. Uno al que había dejado abandonado. Por eso, cuando tuvo oportunidad decidió escapar de su poder y escribir su propia historia.

—¿Te reconoció?

—No lo sé. Me asusté y salí corriendo.

—¿Saliste corriendo? ¿Tú?

De Winn Schott, uno de sus mejores amigos, se lo creería, pero Sara Lance no era de las que se asustaban con facilidad.

—Entré en pánico. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando. ¿Qué es?

—Lena iba acompañada. Por eso huí.

Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de puro horror como si tuviese a esa persona justo delante.

—No puede ser — dijo Kara al ver su expresión—. No puede ser.

—Era él, Kara. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—No puede ser —repitió incrédula. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina dominada por los nervios.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me crees? Te estoy diciendo que lo vi. Era él. Alto, corpulento, de ojos castaños, sonrisa cínica. Era él.

La insistencia de Sara la abrumaba. Kara se detuvo a mirarla. Parecía decaída. No había reparado en las tenues ojeras que le daban un aspecto cansado. Había conseguido disimularlo con el brillo de sus pupilas y su brillante sonrisa. Se fijó en su vestimenta. Llevaba unos vaqueros raídos y una camiseta desgastada. Lucía un aspecto descuidado. Kara se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de tacto. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la ciudad, ni dónde se había quedado a dormir.

—¿Cuándo fue la cena?

—Hace dos semanas —respondió rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que era una pregunta trampa. Al ver el gesto furioso de Kara sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de reproche.

—Pensé que podría solucionarlo —añadió, aunque sabía que era una excusa muy pobre.

—Deberías haberme avisado esa misma noche. Sabes que tengo contactos.

—No quiero que uses tus recursos. Sé cómo funciona el cotarro. Nadie da favores a cambio de nada en las altas esferas.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo también hay buenas personas. Y lo sabes. Tú misma fuiste a visitar a una de ellas.

—Cat no es como el resto.

—Ya, pero sabe que líneas se deben cruzar.

—Me preguntó por ti.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que apenas habíamos hablado porque tu vida tranquila te absorbía por completo.

—Sabes que es lo mejor. Ya no podía controlarlo. Ya no soy inmortal, gracias a Lillian Luthor. No podía seguir jugando a los justicieros. No después de lo que pasó.

—Dime una cosa Kara, ¿eres feliz?

Su pregunta la descolocó. La respuesta debería ser sencilla. Sí o no. Código binario. Sin embargo, no consiguió que saliera una palabra de sus labios. ¿Era feliz? Nunca se lo había planteado. Trabajaba en lo que quería, no tenía un perro guardián que la vigilara ni nadie a quien rendir cuentas. ¿Eso la hacía feliz? No lo sabía. Vivía sola en una caja de zapatos. Apenas conocía a sus vecinos y mantenía muy poco contacto con las demás personas. ¿Eso la hacía feliz? No lo sabía.

—¿No echas de menos la adrenalina, la tensión, la cara de horror al verte de aquellos que se creían invencibles?

Las palabras de Sara desprendían nostalgia y pasión.

—Vivo tranquila, sin contratiempos. No aspiro a más —se animó a contestar. Era cierto. Se había acostumbrado a no correr riesgos, a mirar el suelo antes de dar un paso.

—¿Y te conformas con eso? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está la Kara Danvers que yo conozco?

—Creí que estabas cansada de mirar a tus espaldas al caminar, que querías descansar, llevar una vida normal.

—Y lo estoy, pero…

—Cat te ha convencido de lo contrario —la interrumpió con una sonrisa resignada. Ella era capaz de convencerte hasta de que podías volar, lo cual en su caso era real. Era lo que tenía estar en lo alto de la cúspide en el sector de la comunicación. Cat Grant dirigía con tesón el medio CatCo. No había nadie como ella. Aún recordaba con claridad como se había definido a sí misma: "Soy una chica, tu jefa. Poderosa, rica, atractiva e inteligente"

—Tiene razón —reconoció Sara—. No puedo huir de mi pasado. Tengo que enfrentarme a él. Y más ahora que es probable que se hayan enterado de que nunca me fui, solo me convertí en otra persona.

—Ese era el motivo de mi mensaje. No puedo evitar usar mis habilidades de vez en cuando. Hablan de ti. Con tu vuelta esperan la mía y yo... Estoy preocupada.

\- ¿La gran Supergirl preocupada? Ver para creer.

\- Ya no soy Supergirl. Y sí, estoy preocupada. No podemos darles falsas esperanzas. Las cosas seguirán como están. No volveré a ponerme el traje. No lo haré. Ni siquiera si es verdad lo que me estás contando. National City está mejor sin mí.

—Si no me crees, ¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma? Morgan Edge es el flamante prometido de Lena Luthor, tú queridísima amiga —dejó caer con retintín.

—¿Cómo? Eso es imposible. Ella jamás se casaría con alguien como él.

—No eres la única que ha cambiado, Kara. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con Lena?

—Desde lo de Al...mi hermana —su voz se quebró.

—Han pasado cinco años y todavía no puedes nombrarla. Tienes que cerrar esa etapa, Kara. Cat me ha abierto los ojos. No podemos huir de nuestros errores. ¿Qué clase de vida tenemos? Antes has tardado demasiado en contestar si eras feliz. Cuando te miro, sólo veo a alguien solitario con una vida gris.

—Mis prioridades son otras —replicó tratando de recuperar el tono de voz.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Condenarte a una visa anodina?

—No. Disfrutar sin complicaciones.

—Lo que yo digo, anodina.

—¿Y qué harías tú si fueras yo?

Tanta crítica a sus decisiones comenzaba a molestarla.

—Iría al trastero y desempolvaría el traje de Supergirl —soltó con rapidez a la par que desvió su mirada evitando encontrarse con la frialdad que desprendían los ojos de Kara.

—Supergirl murió el día en que ella lo hizo. Creí que eso había quedado claro.

—Y ella no va a volver, pero Morgan Edge sí. La ciudad sufrirá de nuevo y su muerte habrá sido en vano. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—¿Por eso has ido a ver a Cat, verdad? ¿Para entre las dos hacerme cambiar de parecer?

—Morgan ha vuelto. Eso debería ser suficiente.

—Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Nunca subestimes a una Lance.

Sonrió con satisfacción, mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo tendía.

—Es una invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de la señorita Lena Luthor —informó al observar su extrañeza—. Serás la acompañante del hijo de Cat.

—¡Pero es mañana por la noche!

—Lo sé. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Ahora vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta.

Se sentó a la mesa con energía.

—Eso está helado, no…

Sara comenzó a engullir si mediar palabra. Kara hizo lo propio. El filete estaba frío, pero no le importó.

—Te quedas conmigo —dijo con firmeza—. Iré a la fiesta para comprobar con mis propios ojos su regreso, pero no prometo nada.

Al fin y al cabo, ella también había cambiado.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supergirl no me pertenecen (AU)._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La fiesta de compromiso**

Frío. Un inmenso frío era lo que sentía en ese momento. Su acompañante llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Llevaba más de media hora esperando en mitad de un parque completamente desierto. Una gélida brisa le revolvía el cabello tapándole cada dos por tres los ojos. Lo apartó con brusquedad intentando no dejarse llevar por la rabia. Ni siquiera se había dignado a avisarla y no sabía si inquietarse o enfadarse por su desplante. Se había vestido con sus mejores galas. Hasta Sarah se había sorprendido por su coquetería. No lograba entender por qué todo el mundo pensaba que no sabía arreglarse. Su estatus la obligaba a conocer ciertas normas protocolarias que detestaba. Además, siempre le agradaba causar buena impresión en esos eventos. Entendiéndose por buena impresión levantar envidias en esas señoronas que hablarían de ella mientras engullían pastas en su sala de estar. Era pura soberbia. Tenía un buen físico y no dudaba en usarlo para hacer orbitar sus cotillas ojos. Era una satisfacción ver sus rostros observar con falsedad a la oveja descarriada. Le iba bien alejada de tan hipócritas ambientes, cosa que les molestaba demasiado. Eso sí, si lograba llegar a la fiesta antes de congelarse.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Sam, ¿qué haces aquí?

Samantha Arias trabajaba para Lena, pero no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ella. Era una de las mejores amigas de Kara. No la había asustado. No sería quién era si lo hubiese hecho.

—No sé. ¿Tú qué crees?

La observó con detenimiento. Iba impecablemente vestida con un esmoquin de dos piezas. El pantalón y la chaqueta tenían las solapas satinadas y en los bolsillos destacaban unos detalles plateados. Parecía que iba a una… "¡Mierda!", pensó.

—¿Has quedado con el hijo de Cat Grant?

No podía creer que las hubiera citado a las dos.

—Kara, te recuerdo que tengo una hija y un trabajo exigente. Además, sabes que no me van los hijos de Cat Grant —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Pues no lo entiendo, ¿a dónde vas tan elegante?

—A veces dudo de que en esa cabeza tuya haya algo, amiga —sonrió mientras alzaba las cejas haciendo señas hacia ella.

Kara abrió los ojos como platos al comprender su error.

-—¿Vas a ser tú mi acompañante?

—¡Bingo! —exclamó y le ofreció su brazo tras una cómica reverencia—. Aunque tu efusiva celebración quizás me haya abrumado demasiado y tengas que llevarme en volandas.

—Perdona. Es que…—sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Kara, es broma. ¡Dios! No sé cómo pudo Lena dejarte ir. Si eres adorable.

Sam estaba al tanto de toda la historia. En cierto modo, la había ayudado a mantener alejados los fantasmas del pasado. Conocerla fue como volver a respirar aire fresco después de un largo encierro. El sonido de un mensaje alertó a Kara. Era Adam disculpándose por no poder acompañarla.

—Desde luego, no tiene la elegancia de su madre. Aunque, si me acaba de avisar, ¿cómo sabías que no iba a poder venir?

—Bueno, digamos que sí lo sabía y quedamos en decírtelo más tarde para hacerte esperar.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Esto es por consentir a Ruby. No va y me dice que por qué no soy más como la tía Kara. Poco más y la estrangulo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que te adora.

—No le des más helado. Advertida estás —la amenazó.

—Lo juro —prometió, mientras cruzaba los dedos índice y corazón tras su espalda.

—Vámonos o cuando lleguemos se habrán terminado todo el champán —dijo Sam con una sonrisa ensanchando sus facciones. Kara no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres. Sabía de buena tinta que los habían invitado y conociéndolos no se perderían una fiesta de semejante categoría. No era un secreto que las familias se odiaban, pero siempre había que aparentar lo contrario. No era de buen gusto airear públicamente las rencillas personales. Era mejor fingir que nada ocurría, no fuera a ser que las malas lenguas hablaran. Se darían dos besos en la mejilla, como correspondía, tratarían asuntos totalmente inofensivos: el tiempo, cómo pasaba el tiempo, los estragos que causaba el paso del tiempo en las personas… y como punto álgido se vanagloriarían de sus éxitos obviando sus fracasos. Todo ello con la sonrisa más falsa posible y las palabras más educadas. Ante todo, el respeto. La verdad, Kara no entendía su rechazo a ese tipo de eventos.

Caminaron en silencio durante un par de minutos. Kara sentía la respiración irregular de Sam, al igual que sus pasos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pareces nerviosa?

—No… no he ido nunca a una fiesta así —confesó con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿No? —preguntó extrañada.

—En mi familia hay una tradición —dijo y se detuvo en mitad de la acera—. Todas las mujeres tenemos que esperar a que alguien nos invite. Un chico o chica—aclaró al ver sus dudas—. Y yo no…no… nunca me han invitado —escupió y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Estalló en carcajadas al ver su expresión decepcionada. Era tan tierna e inocente.

-—¡No tiene gracia! —exclamó ofendida.

El hotel Excelsior se presentó ante sus ojos. Era un edificio antiguo, de piedra blanca con grabados de diversas figuras religiosas en los extremos. La familia Luthor era hipócritamente devota. De esas que creían en el perdón de Dios incluso a sabiendas de que sus futuros actos no iban a ser correctos. Cometían todo tipo de tropelías y después acudían, raudos y veloces, a la iglesia para darse las correspondientes palmaditas en el pecho entonando el mea culpa. Era una de las numerosas razones por las que Kara los detestaba. Usaban el arrepentimiento como un complemento más de su ropa. Lo quitaban y lo ponían a su antojo. A Kara le amargaba el carácter esa interpretación tan superficial de algo que consideraba mucho más profundo. Sin embargo, ni se le ocurría intentar modificar esa visión tan despreciable. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ascendieron las escaleras que daban entrada al inmenso vestíbulo. Un mozo se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —preguntó gentilmente.

—Venimos a la fiesta de compromiso de la señorita Lena Luthor.

—Es en la segunda planta. Las acompañaré.

—No es necesario. Muchas gracias —se apresuró a contestar Kara antes de que Sam dijera nada. Al final de un, para su gusto, excesivamente engalanado pasillo, se encontraba el salón de actos. Lo sabía porque en él celebró su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Sus padres se empeñaron en exhibirla como un jamón en cualquier fiesta de pueblo. Solo faltó que alguien pujara por ella. La noche anterior habían discutido. Kara estaba cansada de la farsa de vida que llevaban. No fue un buen momento para decirles que quería estudiar fuera. Recordaba que l e preguntaron el porqué. Eso la enfado aún más. Para perderlos de vista les gritó fuera de sí. Su madre le cruzó la cara cuan larga la tenía. Al día siguiente parecía una prostituta de lo maquillada que iba para que no se notase el golpe. Nadie dijo nada. Las críticas si no se hacían por la espalda perdían su gracia. La persona ofendida debía enterarse una vez el comentario estuviese bien extendido y asentado, incluso que le diese tiempo a tener hijos. Aquel día no lo podría olvidar con facilidad. Se vistió acorde con el rostro y a su madre casi le da un infarto. Vio como se le hinchaba la vena del cuello cuando descendió las escaleras para mostrarse ante el público. Se había cambiado allí mismo. El vestido azul tipo princesa había pasado a ser un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Para más inri, Kara se pavoneó como cualquier cabaretera. Incluso estuvo a punto de bajar al salón principal deslizándose sobre la barandilla, pero le pareció demasiado. Quería dejar en evidencia a sus padres no matarlos del disgusto. Al terminar la fiesta su madre le cruzó la otra mejilla. Para equilibrar. Desgraciadamente su bravuconería le costó más de lo que pensaba. Hubiese sido un escándalo si no fuera por la aparición estelar de Lena. Tenía que reconocer que todavía ahora no sabía con certeza lo que había pasado. No entendía y seguía sin entender todavía porque irrumpió completamente borracha llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Botella en mano, gritaba palabras sin ningún tipo de sentido. Gracias a ella su actuación quedó opacada, a su madre se le relajó la vena y su padre abandonó su cara de perro apaleado. ¡Cómo para olvidarse!

La voz aflautada de San la devolvió al presente.

—Las señoritas Samantha Arias y Kara Danvers.

Una joven que a Kara le resultaba familiar comprobó sus nombres en la lista. Al parecer eran muchos los invitados pues tuvo que pasar varios folios.

—Pueden pasar.

Alzó la vista hacia ellas y entonces recordó porque le parecía haberla visto antes. La había entrevistado par Cat-Co. Había sido una de las supervivientes del incendio que asoló la antigua biblioteca de la ciudad.

—¡Megan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo?

—Kara. Me alegra verte. Pues ganando un dinero extra. El sueldo de camarera no da para mucho. Espero que vuelvas pronto por el bar. Se te echa de menos. Tú compañera también está invitada.

—Gracias. Te tomo la palabra —dijo Sam con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Confraternizando con el populacho, hija? Siempre me decepcionas. Samantha —saludó con una mueca de desagrado.

La voz de Eliza hizo que Megan se pusiera firme.

—¿Metiéndote dónde no te llaman, madre? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Kara se giró hacia ella con gesto burlón.

—¡Vaya! Veo que tu cirujano plástico sigue en forma. ¿Ya has conseguido tener mi edad?

—Kara, querida, no pagues tu soledad conmigo. No es mi problema que ese amor tuyo te dejara.

Kara tenía que reconocer que su madre sabía dónde dar para hacer daño. Era una arpía de manual. Parecía sacada de una telenovela. Se la imaginó hablando con acento olvidando el resquemor que sus palabras le producían.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué?

—Uff, déjalo. Me desesperas. Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que esté a mi altura. Samantha —repitió con desgana.

La vio marcharse en plan diva. No iba a decir que le alegrase que se llevaran mal. Ni mucho menos. Pero hacía años que dejó de esperar un mínimo gesto de cariño por su parte. Pocas cosas había más dolorosas que aferrarse a un imposible. Podría decir que bajo todas esas capas de maquillaje se escondía una persona que la quería. O que su comportamiento se justificaba por una infancia tormentosa. No era así. Era una mala madre por muy difícil que resultase aceptarlo. Era una pérdida de tiempo engañarse. No le importaba Kara.

—Los ricos también lloran —le dijo a una estupefacta Megan —. ¿Es tu primera vez con gente de mi calaña, verdad?

—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma.

—Es que no entiendo porque te trata así. Pareces buena gente.

—Si fuera buena gente no estaría aquí —confesó—. La mayoría de los que están anotados en esa lista matarían a su madre si con ello obtuvieran algún beneficio económico.

—Alguien a quien aprecio suele decir que las buenas personas son las que no reconocen que lo son porque una buena persona sabe que siempre puede mejorar.

—Parece una persona sabia.

—Lo es.

Kara y Sam empezaron a buscar a Cat entre el batiburrillo de gente que charlaba animadamente. Kara miró hacia atrás. Megan estaba en su puesto, atendiendo a los que llegaban. Cogió una copa de champan de una de las múltiples bandejas que circulaban en manos de atractivas camareras, mientras Sam decidía buscar por su cuenta. Todo fuera por alegrar la vista de los vejestorios que inundaban el lugar. No podía creer que Lena estuviera conforme con semejante despropósito.

—¡Vaya! Mirad quien se ha dignado a venir. Si es Kara tengo principios.

Lo que me faltaba. El hermano de Lena se acercaba con chulería. Era el primogénito y por tanto el heredero de todo el imperio Luthor.

—Lex, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Te ha salido bigote?

—A tu hermana le gustaba. No es cosa mía.

Kara tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle el puñetazo que, sin duda, se merecía.

—Siempre es un placer verte. Si me disculpas —dijo con sarcasmo.

Pasó a su lado. Había visto a Sam. Estaba hablando con Cat. Se acercó a ellas.

—Ten cuidado, esta mujer es una embaucadora —dijo Kara fingiendo estar enfadada.

—Y tu jefa, Kehra. Ya pensé que no ibas a dirigirte a esta pobre y desvalida mujer mayor.

—No eres pobre en ninguno de los sentidos de esa palabra.

—¡Oh, vamos Kehra, no seas así!

—Ya no soy quien era, ni lo voy a volver a ser, Cat. Creo que eso está bastante claro.

La tomó por el brazo para que se agachara a su altura.

—¿Ni siquiera por ella? ¿Tan pronto la has olvidado? —cuestionó en su oído.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supergirl no me pertenecen (AU)._

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Las verdades duelen**

Las miradas de Cat y Kara se cruzaron. La más joven vio la verdad en los ojos de la mayor, por lo que se soltó de su agarre como si éste quemara. Era como verse en un espejo. Siempre había conseguido sacar a relucir todos sus anhelos.

—¿Olvidar? No soy yo la que ha pasado página.

—Como veo que soy muy importante me voy a dar un garbeo, a ver si puedo robar algo —dijo Sam sabiendo que no la estaban escuchando—. O tirarme al hermano de Lena.

Nada, no obtuvo ninguna reacción por su parte, así que tras encoger los hombros se mezcló entre los invitados.

Cat le indicó a Kara con un gesto el balcón para que la siguiera. Después corrió las cortinas tras ella, no sin antes comprobar que nadie las había visto abandonar el centro del salón.

—Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras —comentó mientras observaba los reflejos luminosos que la luna despertaba en las ventanas de los edificios contiguos.

—Te ruego que no vayas por ahí. Nunca me he engañado. Siempre he tenido claro lo que siento. Siempre.

Kara se puso a su lado, apoyando las manos sobre la barandilla que la separaba de una caída segura.

—Pues quién lo diría —replicó Cat con cierta malicia. No entendía la negativa de Kara a luchar por lo que quería. Ella había renunciado al amor centrándose en su trabajo y sí, había triunfado, estaba en la cúspide, pero no había nadie que la acompañara para mirar el suelo desde las alturas. Y una mano, una mano a la que agarrarse, era lo que a veces echaba en falta. Alguien al que sentirse aferrada, alguien que la sujetara, pero supiera también dejarla libre.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —le reprochó Kara sintiéndose dolida. No era tan fácil para ella abrirse a los demás. No era humana. Estaba acostumbrada a no mostrarse vulnerable, a ser un ejemplo de fortaleza.

—Le rompiste el corazón. Yo misma vi como trataba de recomponerlo.

Cat sabía que sus palabras eran hirientes, pero era la única manera de hacer que algo en el interior de Kara saltara.

—No estaba enamorada de mí. Estaba enamorada de ella —pronunció las últimas palabras en apenas un susurro. Verbalizar su dolor le costaba horrores. Darles un sonido a sus pensamientos los hacía reales.

—¿De quién? —cuestionó Cat sin comprender.

—De la estúpida que creía que escondiéndose tras una identidad heroica podría cambiar las cosas. De ella. No de mí. No paraba de hablar de la superheroína. De su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su valentía. Yo la escuchaba como buena amiga. Sentía celos de mí misma. ¿Sabes lo patético que es eso?

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? —inquirió Cat armando su escudo emocional para evitar ser dañada por el sufrimiento que emanaba de la figura de Kara. La quería como si de una hija se tratara y ver las ruinas tras la firme muralla le resultaba demasiado duro.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero tenía miedo a perderla. Y cuando acumulé el valor necesario pasó lo que pasó. La destrozó. Y a mí con ella. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Agachó la cabeza hundida. El cielo parecía oscurecerse cada vez más a medida que Kara hablaba.

—En eso te equivocas —negó Cat—. De tu boca no salió una palabra. Si de algo me enteré no fue gracias a ti —añadió con la sombra del reproche bajo sus ojos.

—No quiero hablar del tema. Esto se supone que es una fiesta. Pues vayamos a bailar.

El cinismo hizo acto de presencia. Cat empezaba a pensar que cinco años atrás Kara también había muerto. De la muchacha risueña, con ganas de comerse el mundo, de defender a los ciudadanos en nombre de la justicia poco quedaba.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas hacer nada? —cuestionó con incredulidad. No podía haberla perdido. No podía aceptarlo—- ¿No vas a detener este despropósito?

—¿Detener el qué? Lena es mayorcita para saber lo que se hace.

—Es imposible que te creas lo que dices —la miró buscando encontrar la duda en su rostro. Ni un músculo facial le decía nada. Su impasibilidad la enfadaba—. Si fuera así no estarías aquí —añadió con tono serio esperando hacerla despertar

—Cat, por favor

—Creo que se te ha olvidado de lo que es capaz su flagrante prometido. ¿Vas a dejar a la persona que amas en las garras del diablo?

—Lena es libre de elegir a su compañero de vida. Te repito que yo…

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Desde cuándo eres una cobarde?

Cat comenzaba a tener ganas de abofetearla.

Kara deslizó la cortina a tiempo de ver a la pareja protagonista descender las escaleras hacia sus expectantes invitados. Alguna que otra boca se abrió más de la cuenta. Una ráfaga de murmullos recorrió el salón de punta a punta. Kara se movió entre los asombrados presentes deseando no sentir nada. No podía estar más equivocada. En cuanto los ojos de Lena se encontraron con los suyos su mente volvió al pasado. No pudo evitar tocarse los labios al recordar la calidez de los besos de aquella que veía en ella a su heroína. Los encuentros a escondidas, las palabras de amor al oído, las promesas…

—Duele, ¿verdad?

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Cat, tu insistencia me hace pensar que algo tramas y estás demasiado mayor para meterte en líos.

—Y tu eres demasiado joven como para comprender el error que cometerás si no haces nada- ¿Acaso quieres más muertes en tu conciencia? ¿Quieres ser la causante de más lágrimas?

Visto que intentar razonar con ella era una utopía decidió ir por el lado del chantaje emocional. No le gustaba usar ese camino, pues era rebajarse intelectualmente, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? —preguntó alzando la voz demasiado. Estaba cansada de soportar el peso de las consecuencias de otros actos sobre sus hombros. Ella ya no era la salvadora de nadie.

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca su desapercibida presencia, puesto que sus padres la ignoraban, elegantemente eso sí, dejó de serlo. Todas las miradas viajaron en el mismo sentido como una bandada de pájaros en su migración hacia tierras más cálidas. El destino era Kara, una Kara avergonzada por su grito. Había pasado justo lo que no quería: llamar la atención. Su asistencia se debía a la intención de confirmar la rotunda afirmación de Sara y ya lo había hecho. Morgan Edge había vuelto. No deseada distorsionar el transcurso de la velada. No quería acaparar las miradas que merecía Lena, por muy doloroso que le resultara mantenerse al margen, simplemente observando a la pareja regalarse caricias. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con las pupilas al borde del colapso ser cubiertas por una cortina de gotas saladas. Había subestimado el poder de sus recuerdos para sacar a la superficie las emociones que tan laboriosamente había tratado de sepultar bajo cantidades ingentes de tiempo. O quizás fueron los verdosos ojos de Lena, que siempre la hacían caer en una espiral de la que no deseaba salir. Esos mismos ojos que ahora se posaban sobre los suyos de forma fría, cortante, si un ápice de cordialidad. Definitivamente, no había calculado los efectos de volver a verla. Era una ilusa por pensar por creer que saldría indemne de su reencuentro. La música que amenizaba el ambiente se había detenido haciendo aún más tenso el ambiente. Kara deseaba ser absorbida por las finas baldosas del suelo, desaparecer bajo ese ambiente engalanado, ponerse un pijama y olvidar lo estúpido que había sido presentarse allí. Murmullos de desaprobación resonaron en sus oídos sumándose al ruido de sus propios pensamientos.

La incomodidad que sentía cada vez era mayor. Alguien debía hacer algo.

—Queridos, no he rechazado una cena con Harrison Ford para aburrirme como una ostra. ¡A ver esa música, por favor! —exclamó Cat haciéndose notar.

La orquesta volvió a tocar y la atención regreso a la pareja de novios.

—Gracias —dijo Kara.

—Kara, sabes que te aprecio y no puedo obligarte a nada, pero, por favor, vuelve. Te necesitamos. Te necesita —señaló a Lena con discreción—. Vuelve.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
